


A Day Together (Special Chapter)

by AliceCarroll



Series: Our happy ending [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MysMe spoilers, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Yoosung, the twins and Anna go on a date together.





	A Day Together (Special Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the special chapter I promised! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I decided to include a bit of everything in this chapter, so there's lots of fluff at the beginning and the end, angst towards the middle and smut towards the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Saeyoung had been so noisy about it. But Saeran wouldn’t comply.

Anna and he didn’t have so much time to spend together as his brother and Yoosung did. Anna was hard-working, more than Yoosung, and Saeran had just started to work in the shop in front of home, so it was difficult for the couple to meet even on Saturday. They were going to go on a date that Friday and he didn’t want any disturbances from his noisy brother and his cheesy boyfriend. He loved them both, but not that much.

But Anna made the mistake of telling Yoosung where they were going.

“Fuck,” he said.

Saeyoung sat in front of him and Yoosung next to his boyfriend, in front of Anna. She was smiling.

“Let’s have a great time!” Anna said, happy. 

Saeyoung agreed, exclaiming strange things in the middle of the cafeteria. Yoosung tried to calm him down, blushing, since all the people at the café was looking at them. Thanks God, it was a quiet place, since Saeran doesn’t like crowds.

Anna and Saeyoung planned the rest of the double date. Yoosung added random commentaries, complaining or agreeing, while Saeran drank his milkshake, on a bad mood. They   
were going to go to the park to rent one of those boats for lovey-dovey couples. There weren’t any who could hold four people, so they had to separate.

“I’m going with my beautiful brother!” Saeyoung yelled.

Saeran put his arm round Anna’s shoulder, pissed off.

“No way I’m going with you.”

“Are you going with Yoosung, then?” he grinned mischievously.

He was unbearable.

“Fuck off.”

Anna laughed.

He helped her getting into the boat, but the truth is she got in more gracefully than he had.

“I’m at your care,” she smiled.

He blushed. Why did he suddenly feel embarrassed? She looked pretty in her white-princess dress, her hair untied, falling down her back. He liked watching small details about her, though he would never acknowledge it. If she was wearing her hair tied up or not, if she was wearing a necklace or earrings, if the shoes showed her toes or not. He thought it was silly, but couldn’t help it. He blushed more at the thought of it, which made Anna laugh.

“What?” he said.

“You’re cute.”

“Silly girl.”

He started to row just when his annoying brother passed them.

“This is a race!” he yelled.

He could hear Yoosung complain. 

“He’s silly,” Saeran sighed.

“Saeran,” Anna said, with a look of determination on her face. “Let’s beat them.”

He smiled.

They soon passed them.

“Loooooooooosers!” Anna yelled at them.

“Haaaaaa?” Saeyoung grinned, going faster.

The rest of the couples in the lake looked at them, almost afraid, but Saeran didn’t mind. He was actually enjoying it. The way Anna and his silly brother were laughing, Yoosung yelling at Saeyoung to go slower. He found himself laughing with them. Suddenly a voice was heard, distorted by an amplifier.

“It is forbidden to race in the lake!!”

Saeran slowed down, still laughing, the same as Saeyoung.

“We won,” Saeran said.

“It’s a draw.”

“No, we won.”

“We reached you at the end,” Saeyoung insisted.

“Because we were already stopping,” Anna remarked.

“That’s right,” Saeran remarked.

“Guys, why don’t we go somewhere else?” Yoosung complained.

“What’s up, cutie?” Saeyoung winked at him.

“Don’t call me that!” Yoosung blushed.

“My baby gets sick at boats?”

“I’m not a baby!”

Saeran rowed away from them.

“Don’t tease me,” Yoosung complained.

“Come on, don’t get angry,” Saeyoung asked, feeling a bit guilty. “Aren’t you having fun?”

He gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Yoosung blushed.

“A little, but I don’t like when you speed up.”

“Okay, I won’t do it again... for now.”

Yoosung complained.

For Yoosung’s relief, they finally went back to land and bought some ice-cream. Rainbow ice cream for Saeyoung, strawberry for Saeran, vanilla for Yoosung and Anna had a lemon iced-drink.

“Strange girl,” Saeran said.

She laughed.

“Want to try?” she asked, offering him her straw.

He blushed, getting it into his mouth, sucking. He frowned.

“It’s too bitter.”

She laughed.

“That’s the queer couple on the boat!” they heard some people yelling at them.

“Uuugh, gross!”

They started to laugh.

Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung’s t-shirt.

“Let’s go,” he asked.

Saeran gave Anna his ice-cream.

“Hey, jerks, wanna fight?” he said, threatening.

“Ha? What’s wrong with that pussy who cannot stand a girls drink?” one of them replied, heading towards Saeran.

“Have a problem with my boyfriend?” Anna asked, giving the things she was holding to Yoosung and Saeyoung.

Saeyoung chuckled and Yoosung looked at him, almost crying, though the couple’s look was somehow more terrifying than that of the assaulters.

“Insult them again and we’ll beat you,” Saeran said, putting an arm round Anna’s shoulder.

“Hey, we never wanted trouble,” one of the other group said.

“Really? It didn’t look like that.”

“Saeran, let’s go,” Saeyoung said, serious.

They looked at them. Yoosung was clinging on Saeyoung, pale.

“Tsk.”

They turned around and walked away. Fortunately, the other group didn’t say anything at them, so Saeran managed to cool down.

“It’s okay, Yoosung,” Anna said, petting his head, smiling. “I’m black belt in judo, remember? Come on, just forget about it, okay? Nothing happened, right?”

Yoosung nodded, smiling a little.

“Thank you,” Saeyoung whispered to his brother.

He blushed.

“Only I can insult you.”

“Sure,” he laughed.

“Where do you want to go next?” Anna asked.

Saeyoung smiled.

“Let’s go to my car. I’ll take you somewhere.”

***

Anna and Yoosung were singing silly songs in the car, Saeyoung making dreadful chorus. Saeran sighed.

“You’ve been driving for one hour now. Where the fuck are you taking us?”

His brother smiled.

“It’s a surprise.”

Saeran sighed, frowning.

“Saeran,” Anna said, getting closer to him from the back seat. “Just enjoy the drive.”

She kissed his cheek and he blushed. He could hear his brother chuckle and Yoosung gasp, excited. Damn them.

Saeyoung finally stopped the car.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“We have to walk just five minutes,” he said.

He was right.

The landscape changed and before them opened a white-sanded beach, the sea coloured in red and orange due to the twilight. Saeran widened his eyes in surprise. It was his first time seeing the sea.

Anna and Yoosung screamed in excitement and rushed to the sea, taking off his shoes. They started to throw water at the other, caring little about their clothes getting wet. 

Saeran was overwhelmed by the sight. It was beautiful.

“Worth the drive?” Saeyoung asked, looking at the horizon, putting his arm round his brother’s shoulders.

He nodded.

He was starting to get emotional, so he went away from his brother, getting closer to the sea. He got off his shoes and let the water touch his feet. It wasn’t too cold, and the   
touch felt great. A pair of arms embraced him from behind.

“I love the sea,” Anna said.

“It’s amazing.”

He turned to see her. The reflection of the sea on her face, the colour of the sky in her hair, all seemed magic. Her eyes shone and her cheeks were blushing slightly. How could she be so beautiful?

“You are beautiful,” Anna said.

Saeran’s heart raced. He bushed.

“Wh-why would you say that?”

“I just realised it’s hard to stop looking at you once I start. Can I kiss you now?”

Saeran felt like dying. She was going to end with his life. She stood on her tiptoe to kiss him, without waiting for an answer. He returned the kiss.

Anna laughed.

“I’m so happy.”

Saeran smiled. Who would have said a double date with his brother and boyfriend was not that bad after all?

Yoosung and Saeyoung walked down the beach, holding hands.

“Are you upset for what those people said?” Saeyoung asked.

Their rings shone with the light of dawn.

“I was a bit scared, that’s all,” Yoosung said. “They looked dangerous. Are you upset?”

“I don’t really mind about the words of silly people, but I was afraid that you did,” Saeyoung sighed.

“We are not gross,” Yoosung frowned.

Saeyoung looked at him and laughed.

“I know,” he said, putting his finger on Yoosung’s forehead. “So stop with that face.”

Yoosung couldn’t help but laughing. He stared at Saeyoung. He looked so beautiful in that light.

“Saeyoung, I really want to marry you!” he suddenly yelled.

Saeyoung startled and looked at him, surprised.

“I know,” he laughed, holding up their hands with the rings.

Yoosung took Saeyoung’s hand and took off his ring.

“What are you doing?” Saeyoung asked, confused. It was almost painful to see Yoosung taking off his engagement ring.

“You bought the matching rings, but I never got to propose,” he said, kneeling. He held up the ring. “Will you marry me?”

He had a look of determination on his eyes. Saeyoung chuckled.

“Don’t laugh,” Yoosung complained, laughing.

“Sorry,” Saeyoung kneeled in front of him. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I will.”

Yoosung smiled broadly, blushing, and Saeyoung felt his eyes get watery. He put the ring back in his finger and kissed his hand. Saeyoung embraced him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They went to look for Saeran and Anna and drove back home.

“Anna, are you staying home,” Saeyoung asked.

“She isn’t,” Saeran answered.

He had asked her to stay a couple of times before, but his father always opposed.

“I am.”

Saeran startled.

 

“And what about your father?” he asked, looking at her.

“I said I was staying with Yoosung, which is actually not a lie.”

“Why does he let you stay with Yoosung?” Saeran frowned.

“He knows he’s got a boyfriend,” she laughed.

Saeran smiled. She was staying.

They arrived home and had dinner together.

“Dr Pepper?” Saeyoung offered them.

“Please,” Anna replied.

“Didn’t know you liked it,” Saeran said.

“I do. It’s sweet.”

She poured it in a glass.

“You’re the first person I see drinking Dr Pepper from a glass, you’re so posh.”

Anna stuck her tongue out and Saeyoung laughed. Saeran felt lucky. He was having more fun than expected.

They went to sleep soon since the next day Anna and Yoosung had to wake up early to study.

Anna woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Saeran screaming in dreams. She had heard from Yoosung that he usually had nightmares and woke up in the middle of the night, trembling and scared. Saeyoung used to calm him then, but she didn’t know what to do. She thought she should wake him up, so she grabbed his shoulders and moved them softly, whispering his name.

He woke up suddenly and pushed Anna, who fell off the bed. He looked around him and saw her there, looking at him, shocked. He felt sick. He had hurt and scared her. Fuck.  
He felt the sick going up his throat and rushed to the bathroom. Anna didn’t know what to do. She put on Saeran’s t-shirt, which she was using as a pyjama and knocked on Saeyoung’s door. He went out right away, half-asleep, and rushed to the bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Saeran, it’s me,” he said.

Anna was standing next to him in silence, worried.

“Go away!” he yelled.

Saeyoung startled.

“Please, open the door,” he insisted.

“No! I’ve hurt her!”

Saeyoung looked at Anna.

“She is fine.”

“Saeran, please, open the door. I’m not hurt,” she said.

Yoosung’s head appeared from Saeyoung’s room.

“Is he okay?”

Saeyoung was starting to get nervous. Anna grabbed her t-shirt, looking at them, puzzled.

“Saeran, it’s me. Anna is worried about you, why don’t you let her in?” Yoosung asked.

Nothing was heard. After a while, they heard the lock of the door opening. Anna looked at Saeyoung and he nodded. She entered. Saeyoung hugged Yoosung.

“Thank you.”

Saeran was sitting next to the WC, embracing his knees, trembling.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked, putting his hand on his.

“Leave now,” he answered.

Her heart started to beat frenetically, but she tried to calm down.

“Why?”

“I’m tired of you. Just leave.”

“Then why were you worried about me?” Anna insisted, her voice starting to tremble.

Saeran didn’t reply.

“Just go and leave me,” he insisted, sticking his back closer to the wall, trying to get away from her.

“Saeran, I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me.”

“I scared you!” he yelled. “I’m sick and violent and I made you afraid of me!”

He felt the sick going up his throat again and vomited in the WC for the second time as Anna held his forehead, rubbing his back.

“I’m not afraid of you, my love, I was just worried. I didn’t know what to do and I was worried,” Anna said when he finished.

He was grabbing her t-shirt, panting and trembling, his body covered by sweat and tears. She hugged him.

“Calm down, honey, it was just a nightmare. You’re safe with me.”

“It was not a nightmare, it was a memory,” he whispered, fear reflected in his voice.

“It’s okay now, I swear. I’m here, Saeyoung is here too. And Yoosung. You’re safe.”

He nodded, his trembling softening a little, his breath becoming calmer as she spoke.

“Let’s go back to bed, alright?” she said.

He nodded again.

“I need to brush my teeth,” he remembered.

She waited for him in his room while Saeyoung talked to him, reassuring him Anna was okay. He finally entered the room, his hands shaking a bit, his face wet with tears. He sat on the bed and Anna caressed his naked back. She couldn’t even imagine what kind of nightmares he could have during his sleep, nor the kind of thoughts which could pass through his mind even in daytime. Saeran didn’t return the embrace. She noticed he was cold, almost paralysed.

“Come back to bed, darling,” she begged.

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“You’re getting cold. Come back and let me hug you.”

“Don’t.”

“I love you, Saeran.”

His heart raced.

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You do, you deserve all the love in this world,” she hugged him. She felt his breathing getting harder. He was starting to cry. “My love, come here,” she kissed his cheek.

He finally got into bed, hugging Anna. She felt she could breathe again.

“Thank you,” Saeran said.

“Don’t thank me, love.”

“Don’t leave me, please. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m not leaving and I’m not hurt,” she kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, darling, you did nothing wrong.”

“I love you.”

Anna hugged him tighter, her heart racing at his words.

“I know. I love you too.”

They finally kissed. It was a kiss full of love and care, but also need. Anna moaned in Saeran’s mouth.

“I love you, Anna,” he whispered.

Anna hugged him with her legs. She felt she needed to have him closer and closer. She continued kissing him, deepening their kisses, rolling her tongue with his, feeling how her pants started to get wet. She started to feel embarrassed and hoped Saeran didn’t notice. She was reacting that way a moment in which Saeran needed love and care, she felt so guilty.

She still had mixed feelings about sex, for since her ex-boyfriend forced her she hadn't been comfortable about the topic. She had considered it something somehow pervert and dirty, but she had changed her mind after starting dating Saeran, and she hadn't felt dirty when she made love with him for the first time, neither that night before sleeping. But still, was that something to do after what had just happened? She had wanted to show Saeran how much she loved him, kissing and hugging him, but it had only made her feel she wanted more and more of him. More contact, more kisses, more hugs... 

She tried to calm down before he noticed. Before she couldn’t control the low moans she was repressing, before her panting became more obvious, before she couldn’t control the need to rub her crotch with his. She moved a bit away from him.

“Do you feel better?” she asked, blushing.

He nodded and she could distinguish a bit of a smile in his face, since her eyes were already used to darkness. He kissed her neck, hugging her again, making her skin stand on end. He chuckled, caressing her.

“You’re very sensitive.”

“Do-don’t do that,” she asked, her panting becoming more evident.

He bit his neck and she repressed a moan, grabbing his arms strongly, making him chuckle again, fondly.

“Bit me now.”

She complied, biting his neck and caressing it with the tip of her tongue, wantonly. She bit his lower lip, looking at his eyes again. He had a loving look.

“I’m yours,” he suddenly said.

Her heart started to beat faster and louder, she could barely hear her own panting. He took her hand and took it to his neck, his skin had reacted the same way as hers. It was so encouraging to notice he felt the same way as she did, she caressed his bare chest until she reached his pants and started to feel his crotch, but she didn’t find the hardness she thought she would find.

She froze. That was embarrassing.

“Anna?” Saeran asked.

She was a bit disappointed even. They were kissing and biting each other’s neck in his bed, she was wearing his t-shirt, and he didn’t want to have sex with her? But she was more embarrassed than disappointed.

“Mmmm... I’m... let’s sleep,” she managed to utter.

He licked her ear without previous warning and she couldn’t repress her moan.

“Is it possible that you want me?” he asked, his voice painted with a playful tone.

He grabbed one of her breasts, kissing her deeply, the other hand going down her waist, slowly, until it reached the beginning of her underwear. He traced its line with the tip of his finger, making her shake. He put his hand into it and caressed her, making her moan.

“So wet already?” he clucked.

“Don’t... uugh...”

He got two fingers inside of her, making her moan loudly.

“Shhh... my brother’s home, princess.”

He turned her around, taking off her pants and his, putting on a condom while teasing at her entrance with his tongue. She bit the pillow, trembling, getting more and more needy.

He brought his crotch close to hers, rubbing them.

“You want this?” he whispered.

She nodded.

“Please, Saeran,” she moaned.

He bit his lower lip.

“Ask me to do it.”

“Saeran, please, take me.”

He entered quickly and violently, grabbing Anna by the waist, making her scream against the pillow.

“Careful,” she moaned.

He hugged her.

“Sorry babe,” he whispered in her ear, licking it and grabbing one of her breasts under his t-shirt. “I got too excited.”

Anna moaned lowly at his words. Saeran licked his fingers and took it to her crotch, rubbing it.

“Like this?”

“Yes. Harder,” she moaned.

Saeran trembled at her words and complied, grabbing her waist with his free hand, going faster and harder into her. She moaned his name while tightening up and trembling, close to the edge.

“Saeran, I’m going to cum,” she moaned.

She came with a loud moan she repressed biting the pillow. She stopped moving, panting, feeling Saeran still hard into her. She didn’t know what to do know. He moved back, carefully, and she turned around facing him.

“What should I do now?” she ended up asking.

Saeran chuckled.

“You’re so cute.”

She was going to reply when he took her hand and closed it round his crotch. He moved it up and down, his hand holding hers.

“Do you like this?” she asked.

“I do,” he said, leaning to kiss her, never letting go off her hand.

She managed to take control, making him let go of his hand and taking off his condom. She attracted his crotch close to her head. Saeran looked at her, expectant, while she licked his tip and made him tremble in need. He took her hands and changed positions for her to lie on top of him while he sat.

“You may feel more comfortable this way,” he uttered, panting.

She introduced his hardness in her mouth, making him moan while grabbing her hair.

“Harder,” he asked, biting his lower lip to repress a moan when she complied. Anna was grabbing his waist, but moved one of her hands to his base. “Babe, I’m going to cum,”   
Saeran moaned, expecting her to finish him with her hand.

Instead, she moved faster and sucked harder.

“Ugh, Anna, fuck,” he moaned, coming.

She couldn’t swallow it. She looked up at him, just about to apologise for the mess, when he grabbed her chin and brought her mouth to his. It was the first time Saeran kissed someone after that, but he had just felt the need to kiss and hug her.

“I would make love to you all night long,” he whispered.

Anna startled, surprised and flustered but also relieved he had liked it.

“So you liked it.”

He chuckled.

“What’s that? I love everything you do.”

Anna felt her heart was about to go out her chest. Saeran was starting to feel too embarrassed of his words, so he focused on cleaning the mess.

They hugged, feeling sleepy again. Saeran’s eyes started to close while he felt how Anna drew circles with the tip of her fingers on his arm, it felt so good.

“Why do you love me?” he asked, surprising himself.

Anna remained silent for a while.

“I guess it’s because life is easier to enjoy with you.”

Saeran startled.

“How can that be when I’m so troubled?”

She turned back to face him and embrace him.

“When you feel bad, I feel bad, that’s for sure. But when you get better again I feel over the moon,” she pressed her lips strongly against his chest.

He kissed her forehead, feeling his eyes tearing up.

“You’re strange.”

She smiled.

“I love you,” she kissed him. “I really do, so never bring your own value into question again,” she kissed him again. “And never hurt yourself, I know you used to do that.”

He startled.

“I haven’t done that for the last four or six months,” he replied, annoyed. “How did you know that?”

“I was told, I ask about you a lot.”

“Next time, ask me.”

“I always ask only you since we started dating, silly boy,” Anna kissed him.

He smiled.

“Can I ask you about you too?” he said.

“Of course, my love. Let’s sleep now.”

Saeran always hated sleeping because of his nightmares. He always went to sleep with fear and fell asleep crying, remembering the terrible things his dreams may show him. But that night he fell asleep peacefully, knowing that if he woke up in fear, Anna would be right there, with him, to comfort him and remember him he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. I really hoped you liked it!
> 
> As you have read, that was not the first time Anna and Saeran made love, I will describe that in the next part!
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
